1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preset counter and more particularly a preset counter wherein a preset reading may be changed by changing the relative position between a number wheel and a preset wheel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general the prior art preset counter has one or more pairs of number and preset wheels which are in mesh with each other for rotation in unison with each other. In presetting a desired reading, first the number wheels are reset and are disengaged from the preset wheels so as to change the relative position between each pair of number and preset wheels, thereby changing a previously preset reading to a new one. During the counting, the preset wheels are rotated in unison with their associated number wheels, but since the preset wheels are not interconnected to each other, there is no correspondence between a reading on the number wheels and a reading on the preset wheels. That is, as a reading on the number wheels increments or decrements, a reading on the preset wheels will not follow the number wheels. In other words, a preset reading will not be displayed on the preset wheels during the counting and may be displayed again only when the number wheels are reset to zero. Furthermore the prior art preset counter is disadvantageous in that extremely complicated steps are required for changing a preset reading to a desired one once the counting has been started.